A Day in the Lor Starcutter
by pepdog1
Summary: With Daranza's spells going wrong, Falspar's pranks, Magolor's sleepiness, Marx attempts to have fun, the narrator's antics and the Squeak Squad's quest to find the owner of a mysterious item, I can guarantee you that you won't be bored with this story. (Slight Marxolor, but only suggested. Rated K for now.)


_Okay, I'm sorry for not updating Hoshi no Kaabii New Episodes in a while, but I kinda have a lot of homework to do and I kinda lost my inspiration a bit. Here's something I wrote a while back. I might update it if it gets popular._

* * *

**Chapter One: Trapped!**

_In this chapter, two friends get trapped inside a flying boat, two other friends are doing something rather strange and a mouse almost gets squashed by energy. I don't even know._

* * *

It is a quiet day on the planet of Popstar. But, you know, our story's not set in the _whole _of Popstar, only one part of it. This particular part, where the story is set, is a rather large town called Dream Land. And the particular part of Dream Land in which _this _particular part of the story is focused on is a nice little clearing near the local castle, Castle Dedede, where a ship lays. (The ship lays in the clearing, not the castle.) Anywho, let's stop focusing on the setting and see what one of our main characters is up to…

Oh. Not much it seems.

Inside the ship lays a small…ish… cat-like alien, only instead of paws he has two gloved hands floating by his sides. (Also, no tail, which is a disappointment.) He wears a blue hood which covers his ears, and the hood is decorated with white and gold, with a particularly pretty gold cog-shape around the opening. Attached to the hood is a white scarf with covers the alien's mouth… if he has one. Wrapped under the scarf, with a little bit poking out, is a blue collar that buckles together at the front though, currently, that buckle was undone. Attached to the collar is a white cape with gold ends. And, last but not least, the main part of his ball-like body was covered in a sort of bodysuit, a blue one with a gold cog pattern like his hood, and lined with a royal purple.

Now, when I say "lays" I mean it. The cat-like alien… You know, I need to stop calling him that. He's a _Halcandran, _from the planet _Halcandra. _So, the Halcandran was lying in front of his ship's (Yes, it's _his_ ship.) main control board with his head resting in his hands, sleeping. Look at him. He looks so peaceful lying there… Wait. This is a story, so you can't see him!

…Moving on!

Outside the ship (Named the Lor Starcutter, clue's in the title.) however, something maybe _slightly _more interesting is happening. A visitor is coming, you see, to visit the Halcandran. Oh, goody! Maybe he can liven things up!

And his appearance sure does make him look like somebody interesting! He is a small (Smaller than the Halcandran small.) purple puffball with no hands. (Or stubs for hands like Kirby.) Instead, he has two gold, wing-like appendages decorated with hearts and with two sharp, ivory claws on each one. Multi-coloured, quickly flashing crystals floated around them. He is currently using the claws like fingers, and holding a slightly aged map in front of him.

The puffball (Noddy, actually. You know, those enemies which give you the sleep ability if you inhale them in the Kirby games?) is wearing a twin tipped jester cap which, actually, is a bit too big for him. The right side of the hat was blue and had white circles all over it, while the other side was red with white triangles. He is also wearing a red bow tie and brown boots with yellow laces. He has large, violet eyes and has some hair sticking out from underneath his hat. One tooth slightly sticks out of his mouth. Actually, it's more like a fang than a tooth. Interesting, very interesting…

The Noddy hopped towards the Lor Starcutter, walking inside like he owned the place.

Inside smells lightly of flowers and cog grease, a strange but marvellous mix… if you're used to it. The floor is shiny, as if made of marble, and doors lead every which way.

"Maggy? Magolor?" The Noddy calls, looking around the light blue walls of the interior. He soon notices the Halcandran he is looking for, lying at the control board.

"Ma-a-aggy! Did you fall asleep again?"

He walks up to his friend, Magolor, and shakes him slightly. Magolor wakes up, slowly and groggily, waving the Noddy away.

"Oooh… Marxy… did you have to wake me? Mmmm… I was having a good rest, and I need one after staying up all night doing research!"

Marxy (It's just Marx, actually.) sat down next to his friend, who had just sat up himself.

"Well Mags, you should know better than to do research the night before I come to visit! Now, you've got any plans for today?"

Magolor lays down on his back, pulling Marx down with him.

"How about sleeping?"

"Newp, wrong answer!" Marx laughs. "My turn! Baking! I've learned a great recipe for apple pie! You'll love it!"

Magolor laughs.

"Sounds good, Marxy! Sounds good."

* * *

A little bit away from the Lor, a Waddle Dee (You should know what those look like; orange balls, cream coloured face-plates, no mouth.) is chasing a yellow mouse who is wearing a red scarf and a pair of red tinted sunglasses. She is carrying a small pouch, and it seems to contain gold coins.

"Spinni, come back here!" The Waddle Dee shouts angrily. The mouse, Spinni, just laughs.

"If you want it, you're going to have to come get it!" She calls back.

Why am I telling you this? Because it becomes relevant later on in the story, that's why. But now, to an even more relevant part…

* * *

Down at the front of the Lor, two figures stood in front of the hole they had made in the hull of the ship. Actually, one is standing while the other digs around inside the wiring of the ship.

It isn't long before the one digging around the ship decides to try and get out, only his attempt ending up getting him a sore head as he hits it on the ceiling.

"Ouch! ... Falspar? A little help, please?" He calls out to his friend.

Falspar is the little puffball who is standing outside. He looks like Kirby, only he's a bit taller, a dark green color and has a red Mohawk. He looks at his companion, his yellow eyes glinting with mischief.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle this by yourself, Taranza!" He laughs.

His friend, Taranza, came out of the ship, holding a spanner and covered in oil.

There is only one word to describe Taranza. Arachnid. He is a spider-like creature, about twice the size of Kirby. He has bright, white eyes and two sharp yellow teeth poking out of his mouth. His face is framed by silver-white bangs, and two orange and yellow horns stuck out of under them, on the sides. Stuck onto his hair, purely for decoration, are six yellow eyes, two at the front and four at the back.

His clothes, while still spider-like, give him an air of elegancy. He wears a red scarf, neatly tied at the front, and an olive green cloak lined with a gold web pattern, and with a dark red underside. He also wears a bodysuit, like Magolor's, only it was green and had two large white buttons at the front.

He growls something under his breath ("That little brat...") before yelling at the puffball.

"Falspar, come here immediately before I come and get you!"

Said puffball jumps at the sound of his companion's voice. It is normally smooth, and elegant, not loud and harsh.

"Fine."

He walks over proudly, and as soon as he gets there he reaches in and pulls a chord out. The ship's soft humming of electricity fades a bit.

"What was that for?!" Taranza cries, looking back at the ship.

"Never mind that, just get the energy spheres already!" Falspar snaps back.

Taranza, rolling his eyes, cast a magical spell on the ship which, seemingly, does nothing. The ship falls into silence.

"There." the spider grumbles. "If I did it correctly, they should be at our base. Let's go now."

But, of course, nothing ever goes the way people expect, does it?

* * *

The little yellow mouse continues running, and the Waddle Dee keeps chasing after her.

"You'll never catch me!" Spinni taunts, now running backwards.

If there's one thing I've learned from all my childhood injuries, it's "always look where you are going." Spinni ignored this rule, and so didn't notice when a pile of strange sphere shaped things with cogs inside of them appeared right behind her.

Actually, it was good that she was running backwards, because that means that she was going slower than she would've if she was running normally. If she was running normally, she would've been squashed by these strange objects. Instead, she merely trips, dropping the bag she had been holding, allowing the Waddle Dee to take it back.

"What in NOVA's name...?" she mutters, looking at what she had tripped over. As she did so, her eyes widened.

"Oh... My..."

* * *

Back in the Lor, Marx and Magolor find themselves in a bit of a predicament.

"We're trapped!" Marx exclaims, banging his wings on the door. "How are we going to get out?!"

Magolor's ears drop as he lowers his head. "We're not." he answers. "That was the only way out..."

* * *

_Oh no! Marx and Magolor are trapped! What happened to Spinni? Why did Falspar and Taranza vandalize the Lor Starcutter? These questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter! See you then!_


End file.
